How to save a life
by mimie05
Summary: OS. Bella, pompier, est victime d'un accident de voiture et se remémore sa vie. Elle comprend ses erreurs et apprend à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé dix ans plus tôt, en ce jour du 11 septembre 2001.
1. OS

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici l'OS de la fiction 10 ans après, retour aux sources. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**J'ai écrit cet OS avec de la musique et un titre en particulier m'a marqué pendant l'écriture : How to save a life de The Fray,d'où mon titre. **

**Pour ceux qui ont lus les premiers chapitres de cette fiction avant que je la transforme en OS, vous reconnaîtrez certains passages. J'espère que leur intégration à l'OS vous semblera logique et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles. **

**On se retrouve en bas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux et mon imagination.**

Au fait, pour ceux m'ayant laissé une review auparavant, pour m'en laisser une ici sans problème, mettez vous en anonyme avec votre pseudo habituel.

* * *

J'avais maintes fois pensé à la mort durant ma vie. J'avais tellement vécu bien que je puisse paraître jeune. J'avais aimé, souffert, perdu un être cher, déprimé. Malgré tout cela, et malgré le fait que j'avais voulu en finir, je n'avais jamais vu la mort de si près. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais eu la chance de vivre de nouveau et de savourer la vie avec des êtres auxquels je tenais et qui me le rendait. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Alors, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que _ça_ arrive ?

OOoOoOoOoO

-Je suis si pressée qu'il arrive. Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

Ma belle-mère esquissa un sourire et me regarda avec joie.

-Je suis si contente, Bella. Si contente qu'il t'ait trouvé.

-Es…

-Non, Bella, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu lui dois beaucoup mais il t'en doit beaucoup aussi. Tu l'as rendu tel qu'il est à présent. Je désespérais avant qu'il ne te rencontre. J'avais peur que mon petit garçon ne trouve jamais la femme de sa vie. Mais, tu es arrivée et je ne t'en remercierais jamais.

Elle prit ma main avec sa main libre, l'autre sur le volant de la voiture.

-Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée et j'ai peur de ce qu'il deviendrait s'il…

Je l'écoutais, le sourire aux lèvres, émue. Après tout ce temps, je n'admettais toujours pas cette idée. Il m'avait sauvé et je lui devais tout. Ce n'était certainement pas l'inverse. Alors que je regardais brièvement par la fenêtre, je la vis arriver. Horrifiée, je hurlais.

-Esmée !

Puis, tout s'enchaîna si vite. Je me retrouvais la minute d'avant à parler avec Esmée et la minute d'après, nous étions les victimes d'un accident de voiture.

J'ouvrais les yeux, désorientée. J'inspectais rapidement les alentours, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me rappelais alors la voiture nous fonçant dessus et Esmée. Je compris que je m'étais évanouie et regardais si j'étais blessée. Ne voyant rien, je mettais le malaise sur le compte du choc. Faisant de nouveau attention à ce qui m'entourait, je me rappelais alors d'une chose.

-Esmée ! Criai-je en me retournant vers elle.

-Je vais bien, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu sonnée. Et toi ?

Je posais la main sur mon ventre et répondais.

-Nous allons bien.

Je relevais la tête et regardais ce qui se passait autour de moi. Nous avions percuté à toute allure l'autre voiture et nous semblions nous porter bien. A cette constatation, je décidais de faire ce que je faisais le mieux et tentais de m'extirper de la voiture.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Esmée.

-Reste en place, ne bouge pas, on ne sait jamais. Je vais voir si je peux aller aider les autres.

-Non, Bella !

-Esmée, c'est mon devoir, il faut que je les aide. La coupais-je

Je baissais la tête et m'attaquais à la ceinture de sécurité qui me tenait fermement au fauteuil. Après plusieurs tentatives pour me détacher, je laissais tomber et essayais de me baisser le plus possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche…mon sac. Dis-je tout en touchant tous les endroits que je pouvais avec ma main.

-Je l'ai ! M'exclamai-je.

Je le ramenais vers moi aussi vite que possible et trouvais mon bonheur.

-Pourquoi as-tu un couteau suisse ?

-Charlie…il voulait que j'ai de quoi…me protéger. Dis-je tout en coupant difficilement la ceinture de sécurité. Lorsque ce fut fait, je me soustrayais de la ceinture et sortis de la voiture.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais faire ce que je peux, appeler le 911, dis-je en brandissant le portable que je venais de récupérer dans mon sac, et je reviens.

-D'accord. Capitula Esmée. Mais, sois prudente !

J'acquiesçais et ouvris ma portière. J'observais rapidement les alentours et constatais que personne n'avait été témoin de l'accident. Pourtant, je savais que cette route était utilisée et je me doutais qu'une voiture pourrait arriver d'ici peu, pouvant alors provoquer de plus graves dégâts. Je me dépêchais de composer le 911 et attendis d'être mise en relation avec une opératrice.

-Allez, allez ! Dis-je, n'ayant toujours pas d'opératrice. C'est pas …commençais-je avant d'être coupée.

-911, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Bella Cullen, je suis pompier à la ville de New York, immatricule 56942, il y a eu un accident de voiture au croisement de Murray Street et la 9A. Envoyez la police et les ambulances le plus vite possible.

Je raccrochais alors, constatant qu'une voiture arrivée en face. Par chance, elle freina à temps et j'allais à sa rencontre.

-Madame, je suis pompier et j'ai prévenu les secours. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour protéger les alentours. Dis-je dès que je vis qui se trouvait sur le siège conducteur. Elle sortit de la voiture et suivit mes instructions. Dès que je sus que je pouvais compter sur elle, j'allais voir la voiture qui avait provoquée l'accident et constatais que le conducteur était inconscient. Je m'acharnais sur la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir, en vain. Après plusieurs minutes, j'entendis la police suivit de près par les pompiers arriver.

-Madame, veuillez reculer s'il vous plait.

Je me retournais vers le policier en uniforme et me trouvais alors face à Jasper.

-Bella ?

-Jazz, Dieu soit loué. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais dans la voiture avec Esmée lorsque la voiture a surgit de nulle part.

-Attends, quoi ? Dit-il paniqué. Ou est-elle ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Hochais-je de la tête. Elle va bien et est restée dans la voiture.

Il soupira, soulagé.

-Bon, je sais que tu veux nous aider mais laisse nous faire notre boulot.

-Bella ! Cria alors une voix que je reconnaissais entre tous.

-Je suis là ! Dis-je à l'attention de mon frère qui me cherchait du regard, paniqué. Il me vit et accourut. A mon hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras et me relâcha quelques secondes après. Il s'éloigna quelque peu et me jugea de son regard critique.

-Tu es blessée ! Dit-il tout en touchant mon front.

Je le touchais alors à mon tour et en regardant ma main, je vis du sang.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est juste à cause du choc.

-Rien à faire.

Il me prit par l'épaule et m'éloigna de la voiture, m'emmenant vers l'ambulance.

-Arrête, je vais bien. Protestais-je en vain.

-Hin,hin. Je te confie aux pros et seulement après, je verrais si je peux te faire confiance.

-Kate, je te la confie ! cria-t-il à une ambulancière qui parlait avec un pompier. Je constatais alors que je connaissais cette ambulancière et ce pompier.

-Oh, merde. Murmurais-je. Non seulement je venais d'être victime d'un accident, mais en plus, les pompiers et les policiers en charge de cet accident m'était tous chers. C'était ma caserne et les collègues de mon frère et de mon beau-frère.

-Bells ! S'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Elle vint à mon hauteur et vit ma blessure au front.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Une voiture nous a percuté.

-Nous ?

-Lâche-moi, Peter. Je vais bien. S'exclama alors Esmée.

-Esmée et moi.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ma blessure, je lui expliquais alors ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Bien, je vais faire un examen pour être sûre que tu vas bien.

-C'est inutile, Kate. Dis-je en me relevant. Je vais… Prise de vertige, je manquais de m'écrouler.

-Bella. Hé, Bella. Dit-elle en tentant de me réveiller. Mais, rien n'y faisait. Je me sentais fatiguée et lâchais prise. Juste avant que tout ne devienne noir, j'entendis un cri.

-J'ai besoin d'aide !

Et un autre cri.

-Bella !

oOoOoOoOoO

J'ouvrais les yeux, perdue. Je tentais de remettre un nom sur le paysage qui se trouvait devant moi mais rien n'y faisait, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Je bougeais la tête, tentant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre sur la piste, qui me permettrait de comprendre où je me trouvais. Tout ce que je voyais n'était qu'une étrange lumière blanche qui s'étendait à l'horizon et qui semblait ne pas finir. N'y comprenant plus rien, j'essayais de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je n'arrive ici et me souvenait alors de tout.

La lumière blanche disparut alors pour faire place à des sons. Constatant que les voix venaient du dessus, je baissais la tête et vis que je survolais une ambulance qui roulait à toute allure.

_Attends, quoi, je vole ? _

Horrifiée, je bougeais et glissais…pour me retrouver dans l'ambulance.

J'hurlais alors et mis ma main sur ma bouche. Alors que j'allais m'excuser pour le bruit alors que l'ambulancière tentait manifestement de ranimer une personne, je constatais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je la dévisageais et la reconnu.

-Kate. Hé oh, Kate !

Je hurlais, faisais des grimaces, tentais tout ce que je pouvais afin de la faire sortir de son mutisme et qu'elle arrête de me faire peur, mais rien ne marchait.

Elle prit alors la parole et je crus alors qu'elle allait me dire qu'elle m'avait eu avec sa blague.

-Bella…j'esquissais un sourire, comprenant qu'elle m'avait bien vu, s'il te plait, reviens !

_Hein, quoi ? _

Je m'approchais d'elle et compris alors tout. Elle s'adressait à moi mais pas moi, elle parlait à mon corps étendu, sans vie dans l'ambulance. C'était moi la personne qu'elle tentait de ranimer depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'affalais alors et me perdis dans mes pensées.

Je repris contenance lorsque de nouvelles voix s'ajoutèrent à celle de Kate.

-Jeune femme de 31 ans, enceinte de 8 mois, victime d'un accident de voiture. Elle a perdu connaissance et nous tentons de la ranimer depuis 5 minutes.

Elle se lança alors dans un jargon médical alors que je m'arrêtais, comprenant où je me trouvais.

-Vous pouvez partir.

-Non ! S'exclama Kate.

-C'est mon amie, c'est Bella.

Soudainement, elle releva la tête.

-Il faut que vous bipiez les Dr Cullen.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ce sont des cardiologues, pas des urgentistes. Je ne vais pas déranger le chef de chirurgie pour une blessée…

-Parce que c'est Bella Cullen ! Hurla-t-elle alors à l'attention du médecin.

Le médecin se pétrifia et donna des ordres à une infirmière pour qu'elle bipe au plus vite les Dr Cullen.

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Mon corps fut emmené dans une salle de trauma pendant que les médecins prenaient le tour de Kate. Alors que Kate quittait la pièce, en larmes, j'entendis du bruit et me dirigeais vers sa provenance. Je vis alors qu'Esmée venait d'arriver et hurlait.

-Ma belle-fille, je veux voir ma belle-fille ! dit-elle en tentant de se débattre.

-Esmée, calme-toi. Dit un médecin qui tentait de la tenir contre le brancard. Le Dr Gerandy s'occupe d'elle. Elle ira bien.

-Bella…Pleura-t-elle. Elle pleura en silence quelques instants avant que de nouvelles voix ne brisent son silence.

-Carlisle !

-Esmée ?

Je le vis alors, parlant avec son père, regardant affolé sa mère.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers elle en courant, paniqués.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Esmée, effondrée, n'arrivait pas à parler clairement. Alors qu'elle tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, je portais mon attention sur _lui_. Mon mari, le père de notre futur enfant, mon sauveur, celui qui m'avait donné envie de vivre. Edward.

-Lâchez-moi, je veux voir ma sœur ! Bella ! Hurla Emmett, suivit par Jasper et ma caserne.

Edward se retourna vers eux et comprit peu à peu.

-Non, non, non. Dit-il tout en remuant de la tête, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Edward ! Où est-elle ?

-Je… Commença Edward avant d'être coupé par la voix du Dr Gerandy.

-Bipez un neuro !

Il alla alors vers la direction de la voix, lentement. Peu à peu, je le vis perdre contenance et finalement hurler en voyant mon corps dans la salle de trauma. Carlisle alla à la rencontre de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, tentant d'aider celui que j'aimais plus que ma vie.

-Edward, elle va s'en tirer.

-Bella. Gémit-il contre la chemise de son père.

Je m'approchais alors de lui et l'appelais.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais, il ne m'entendit pas et émue par sa détresse, je me rappelais alors celle que j'avais vécue. Je m'éloignais progressivement d'Edward pour me retrouver plongée dans mes souvenirs.

oOoOoOoOoO

Des images défilèrent devant mes yeux, des photos de moi, heureuse entourée par ma famille. Des flashs d'anniversaires, d'après-midi à jouer avec Emmett. Puis, vint la tristesse et le deuil. J'avais perdu ma mère à l'âge de 10 ans suite à un cancer. Elle avait lutté contre celui-ci mais au bout de un an et demi, elle n'avait plus réussi à gagner contre lui. Elle était morte, emportant avec moi l'innocence de mon enfance. J'avais réussi à surmonter grâce à Emmett et ma meilleure amie Rose qui avait toujours été là, à mes côtés, m'aidant durant les vingt premières années de ma vie. Les années avaient passées durant lesquelles mon deuil s'était fait et la douleur quelque peu apaisée. Mais, tout s'était écroulé en ce jour fatidique du 11 septembre 2001.

OOoOoOoOoO

-Allez, le bleu, tu soulèves rien là. Dis-je en me moquant avec mon frère de cœur Peter du bleu qui venait d'arriver dans la caserne.

-Même Bella arrive à faire mieux que toi ! Se moqua Peter.

-Hé ! Le frappais-je.

Il ria et leva les mains en signe de paix pour que j'arrête de le frapper. J'arrêtais alors. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de reprendre en riant.

-C'est vrai, Bells.

Je m'approchais de lui, souhaitant me venger. Alors qu'il s'échappait et que je me mettais à avancer vers lui, je fus coupée par un son strident suivi par un tremblement de terre. Je m'accrochais alors à une chaise qui se trouvait à mes côtés en attendant que ça s'arrête. Lorsque ce fut le cas, le lieutenant prit la parole.

-Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, répondîmes tous ensemble.

-Au boulot, on risque d'avoir du boulot.

Nous allâmes nous préparer alors, attendant que l'on nous demande. Cela ne tarda pas. Alors que je vérifiais que j'avais tout, le lieutenant arriva, la mine atterrée.

-Je pense qu'il faut que vous jetiez un coup d'œil dehors.

Nous fîmes alors ce qu'il dit et nous restâmes choqués devant le spectacle qui se produisait devant nous. Il nous suffit de quelques secondes pour comprendre que la journée serait loin d'être reposante et nous sautâmes dans les camions, qui démarrèrent tambour battant en direction du lieu du désastre.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver et pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Des policiers étaient déjà là, tentant de sauver ceux qui sortaient et d'éviter que les curieux n'avancent.

-Bon, il faut que l'on coordonne nos forces avec la police. Attendez ici, je vais voir le sergent de la police.

Je suivis du regard le lieutenant se diriger vers celui-ci qui parlait avec ses hommes. Je les observais et mis un nom facilement sur chacun d'entre eux. J'aperçus Emmett qui me fit un pale sourire, alors que je regardais le lieutenant et le sergent parler. Le sergent était quelque peu caché mais je le reconnaitrais qu'importe le lieu. Dès que mon frère était là, notre sergent de père était dans les parages. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda dans notre direction et il me fit un signe de tête que je lui rendis. Il se retourna vers ses hommes tandis que le lieutenant revenait dans notre direction.

-Bon, les gars, on a du boulot. Les étages 93 à 99 ont été touchés par l'avion. Les étages du dessous commencent à être évacués mais il faut du monde pour aller les aider.

Il nous divisa alors en deux groupes, un qui resterait sur place et qui aiderait les secours avec les blessés qui sortiraient tandis que les autres entreraient dans la tour. Je faisais parti du deuxième groupe avec Peter et le lieutenant et nous partîmes chercher l'équipement nécessaire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans la tour 1 et commençâmes à monter les étages. Arrivés au trentième étage, nous entendîmes une autre déflagration et le sol trembla de nouveau. Nous nous accrochâmes du mieux que nous pûmes à la rampe de l'escalier, attendant que ça passe.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Peter.

-Seulement le début d'une journée pourrie. Répondit simplement le lieutenant. On monte encore quelques étages et on va voir ce qu'on va faire.

Nous montâmes en silence encore cinq minutes avant de nous arrêter finalement. Nous parcourûmes l'étage et évacuèrent tous ceux que nous trouvâmes. Nous fîmes ainsi pour plusieurs étages avant que la radio du lieutenant grésille et demande que nous redescendions. Nous suivîmes alors ce que nous avions pu secourir et il nous fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour descendre. En chemin, le nombre de personnes augmentaient. Finalement, lorsque nous sortîmes, nous constatâmes que c'était la cohue dehors et qu'il y avait bien plus de pompiers et de policiers qu'à notre entrée dans la tour. Nous rejoignîmes les gars qui étaient restés ici et ils nous apprirent alors qu'un autre avion avait percuté la tour 2.

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Nous n'avions pas l'autorisation de retourner dans la tour pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que d'autres y allaient alors nous fîmes de notre mieux en aidant les ambulanciers et les victimes. Alors que j'aidais une femme blessée, je relevais la tête et vis mon père à quelques mètres de moi, parlant avec Emmett. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais ça ne semblait pas plaire à Emmett.

Finalement, ils se tournèrent vers moi. Je les rejoignis et les observais, silencieuse. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants avant que mon père ne brise le silence.

-Bella, suit Emmett et tenter d'aider au maximum. Il faut que j'aille retrouver mes hommes mais je veux vous revoir sains et saufs à mon retour, compris ?

Il nous prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de s'en aller.

-Sois prudent ! Criai-je mais il était alors trop loin pour m'entendre.

Je suivis Emmett et nous retournâmes faire notre boulot. Alors que je tournais la tête, je vis mon père entrer dans la tour avec ses hommes quand le pire se passa. Quelqu'un hurla à mes côtés alors que je regardais la tour s'écrouler avec mon père dans ses entrailles. Le cri me perçait les oreilles et je compris alors que c'était le mien. Je repris contenance et me dirigeais alors vers ce qui restait de la tour 2 lorsque l'on m'attrapa par la taille.

-Lâche-moi ! Me débattais-je.

-Non, Bella. Me murmura Emmett.

Je me retournais et tombais dans ses bras, en larmes. Nous pleurâmes tous deux en silence, comprenant que trop ce qu'il venait de se produire. Nous venions de perdre notre père. Emmett était dorénavant ma seule famille.

Le reste de cette journée se passa dans un brouillard. Je voyais quelques flashs, des têtes de personnes que je reconnaissais. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était la mort de mon père.

OOoOoOoOoO

Les mois passèrent durant lesquelles je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans ma peine et déprimée. Je n'acceptais pas le fait que mon père soit mort. J'aurais pu le sauver, j'en étais certaine et je ne me permettais pas un instant de joie.

Lors de l'enterrement de notre père, Emmett et moi nous étions trouvés devant un cercueil vide. Je me rappelais avec détail de l'enterrement, du drapeau remis, des coups de feu, des larmes, des discours élogieux sur le sergent. Je me rappelais surtout que cette journée-là, j'étais restée droite, immobile, ne me permettant pas une larme, me répétant inlassablement : c'est ma faute !

Suite à l'enterrement, vinrent les mois de recherches dans les débris. Je passais des mois dans ceux-ci, passant ma vie à jongler entre le boulot et ici. Je m'éloignais peu à peu de toute forme de vie, toujours en contact avec la mort.

Un jour, alors que j'avais failli mourir dans un incendie sous les yeux de mon frère, Emmett avait hurlé qu'il en avait marre.

-J'en peux plus, c'est plus possible. Avais-je murmuré.

Il s'était soudainement tu, perdu.

-Quoi ?

Je pris alors la parole, expliquant le fond de ma pensée.

-Il faut que je m'éloigne de cette ville, elle est toxique, Em. Je pris sa main et l'empoignais. Elle a tué papa et maman, je ne peux pas rester. Viens avec moi !

-Non, Bells. J'ai Rose… Commença-t-il.

-Mais, elle va venir avec nous et on va s'en aller. On ira mieux mais il faut qu'on parte d'ici ou on va tous y passer. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es la seule famille qui me reste !

S'était alors ensuivit une virulente dispute au cours de laquelle j'avais profondément blessé Emmett tout comme il m'avait blessé. Quelques jours plus tard, je m'étais envolée pour Chicago laissant derrière moi Emmett, Rose et toute envie de vivre.

Les dix années qui suivirent furent un vide émotionnellement. J'avais rejoint la caserne de pompiers de Chicago dans laquelle bossés Billy, un ami à mon père et son fils Jacob. Je n'avais pas retrouvé envie de vivre et j'avais perdu contact avec Emmett, ne le voyant que lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

oOoOoOoOoO

Tout bascula le jour où je reçus un appel de Rose.

Je marchais sur West Avenue Armitage ce mardi matin-là, écoutant mon iPod lorsque mon portable me sortit de ma torpeur. Je sortis celui-ci de la poche de mon jean usé que je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde jeter à la poubelle étant donné qu'il me rappelait mon père. En déverrouillant mon iPhone, je fus surprise en découvrant celui qui m'appelait.

-Allô ?

-Bella… Entendis-je une voix s'exprimant avec difficulté.

-Rose…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je…Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tôt.

-C'est rien, Rose, je suis déjà levée, je bosse aujourd'hui.

Je l'entendis sanglotée et me demandais alors ce qui avait pu se passer pour briser ainsi sa carapace.

-Rose…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je…je suis à l'hôpital…

-Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse, suspectant la raison de cet appel. Je ne voulais pas revivre encore une fois cela, la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Je ne me sentais pas capable de m'en relever cette fois-ci. Encore aujourd'hui, en repensant à ce jour, je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que cela s'était réellement passé. Je ne comprenais pas comment de telles personnes nous en voulaient à ce point pour ôter sans compassion la vie d'êtres qui nous sont si chers.

-Em…Emmett.

_Non !_ Criais-je en mon for intérieur, comprenant que ma plus grande peur se réalisait en ce moment.

-Il…était en service et… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…mais, il s'est…fait tirer dessus. Dit-elle en continuant de sangloter.

Je m'affalais sur le banc le plus proche de moi et baissais ma tête pour cacher ma peine. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Est-ce qu'il… Je ne pouvais me résoudre à prononcer ce mot. C'était au-delà de mes forces.

-Non. Souffla-t-elle, comprenant ma question bien que non formulée. Mon cœur se remit à battre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé si la réponse était contraire.

-Où es-tu ? Quel hôpital ?

-Je…Pourquoi ?

- Je veux venir, Rose

-Je…Ce serait super, Bells.

Après avoir formulé cette réponse, je compris que je le voulais vraiment. Bien que cela me soit difficile de me rendre là-bas et d'y rester le temps nécessaire, je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester ici, n'ayant des nouvelles de mon frère que par téléphone. Je devais le voir, le forcer à s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous abandonner, pas ainsi, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

-On est à l'hôpital Roosevelt.

-Rose, je prends le prochain vol, je vais faire de mon mieux pour arriver au plus vite. Lui dis-je.

-D'accord. Merci, Bella.

-Je t'en prie, Rose. Tu sais bien que je suis capable de tout pour mon frère.

Je raccrochais, décidée. Après quelques secondes à remettre en ordre mes pensées, je me précipitais vers la caserne, plus proche de moi que mon appartement. J'arrivais à celle-ci quelques minutes plus tard et montais les marches en courant. Arrivé en haut, je remarquais que des dizaines d'yeux étaient rivés sur moi.

-Où est le lieutenant ?

-Je suis ici, Swan.

Je me retournais au son de la voix de celui-ci et m'approchais de celui-ci.

-Je…je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui, ni pendant les jours qui vont suivre. Dis-je tout bas, ne voulant pas que mes collègues entendent ce que j'avais à dire.

-Entre donc et explique-moi.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en me montrant de sa main la porte de son bureau, dans lequel j'entrais à sa suite. Il s'installa derrière son bureau, et me regarda, inquisiteur. Je tordais mes mains, ne sachant par où commencer. Mes pensées étaient embrouillées, je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

-Bella, calme-toi et assieds-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit.

-Bien, maintenant, explique-moi donc ce qu'il se passe.

-Je…Emmett. Dis-je simplement.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et le vis comprendre petit à petit ce que ce simple mot voulait dire.

-Je…Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je vis alors dans son regard qu'il se comportait comme le père adoptif que j'aimais. Il prenait son rôle à cœur depuis mon arrivée à Chicago, étant toujours là dès que je craquais, déversant ma peine sur lui. Il parlait rarement à chaque fois mais sa simple présence et ses gestes réconfortants m'aidaient à chaque fois.

-Je veux aller là-bas.

Je vis qu'il voulait prendre la parole, mais je le coupais, voulant exposer mon idée avant qu'il ne me dise ce qu'il en pensait.

-Je sais que c'est la première fois que je retournerais là-bas depuis mon départ mais je dois y aller, je veux y aller. Il faut que je sois là pour lui, il n'a…

Je repris ma respiration, voyant que mes propos devenaient de moins en moins distincts.

-Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à retourner là-bas, à voir New York ainsi et que cela risque de me replonger dans ma peine. Mais, je veux être là pour Emmett. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis ma fuite. Je ne veux pas que la prochaine fois que je le vois soit à la morgue. Je veux le voir, souriant, heureux. Je veux savoir s'il a réussit là où j'ai échoué. J'ai juste besoin de mon frère. Finis-je, en chuchotant.

Les larmes que je retenais depuis l'appel de Rose coulèrent alors sur mes joues. Je baissai la tête, honteuse. J'entendis des pas puis je fus attirée dans ses bras. Je me laissais alors aller, voulant sortir toute cette peine, toute cette peur que j'accumulais depuis 10 ans. Je pleurais dans ses bras qui me rappelaient tant Charlie. Je ne sais combien de temps je pleurais mais lorsque je commençais à me calmer, j'avais un peu moins mal à la poitrine. Certes, j'avais encore peur mais cela s'était atténué. Je sortis alors de l'étreinte de Billy, qui me regarda et me lâcha en voyant que ma crise était passée.

-Je suis désolée. C'est juste que…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais à quel point ça fait mal de perdre un être cher. Je sais que tu ne pourrais jamais oublier Charlie, mais, je sais aussi que viendra un temps où tu trouveras un moyen d'atténuer cette douleur. Je sais à quel point ton frère te manque, que tu as peur de le perdre à ton tour, tout comme j'ai moi-aussi peur de perdre Jacob chaque jour qui passe. Bella, je ne sais pas comment t'aider à surmonter ta peine. Ca fait 9 ans que tu es ici et bien que tu sois mieux qu'à ton arrivée, tu n'as pas complètement réussi à t'en remettre. Je veux tout faire pour t'aider. Alors, s'il faut que tu ailles à New York, alors soit. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que je serais toujours là, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, d'accord ?

-Merci, Billy.

Il secoua de la tête, l'air de dire que je ne lui devais rien. Et pourtant, sans lui et Jacob, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

-Pars le temps qu'il te faut. Je te prendrais ça sur tes vacances. Depuis que tu es là, tu n'en as jamais prise donc c'est le moment. As-tu besoin que je t'aide pour autre chose ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je vais appeler un taxi pour qu'il m'emmène à l'aéroport et je vais prendre le premier vol pour New York.

J'appelais alors un taxi et appris qu'il serait là dans 10 minutes.

-Je pars dans 10 minutes, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à la maison chercher des affaires ou de prévenir Jacob, tu pourras le faire pour moi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je lui dirais quand je le croiserais. C'est ton ami, il comprendra. Allez, file.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue pour le remercier une dernière fois et sortis de son bureau. Les gars se retournèrent d'un seul homme.

-Bon, les gars, je vais m'absenter pour un petit moment. Je dois aller m'occuper de quelque chose. Faites juste attention à vous, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des conneries. Dis-je en tentant de sourir, afin de me remettre d'aplomb pour les prochaines heures qui m'attendaient.

Ils sourirent et vinrent à moi. Ils me prirent chacun à leur tour dans leurs bras.

-Toi aussi, Bella, ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Reviens-nous en un seul morceau. Dit Seth alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

-Je sais ce que je fais, gamin. Ris-je de bon cœur. Tu t'excuseras de ma part auprès de ta sœur et Jacob, j'aurais aimé être là mais c'est Emmett, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Pas de problème.

Je le remerciais, et me dirigeais vers l'escalier. En sortant de la caserne, je vis que le taxi était déjà arrivé. Je grimpais dans celui-ci. Sur le trajet en direction de l'aéroport, je regardais Chicago qui commençait à s'éveiller en ce mois d'août.

xOxOxOxOxO

J'arrivais à New York JFK à 10h, après 2 heures de vol et 1 heure de décalage horaire. N'ayant pas de bagages à récupérer, je quittais au plus vite l'aéroport pour trouver un taxi.

Après 30 minutes en taxi pendant lesquelles j'avais redécouvert New York sans oser regarder vers le sud Manhattan, j'arrivais à l'hôpital, se trouvant dans l'Upper West Side et me précipitais au poste d'accueil.

-Bonjour, je suis la sœur d'Emmett Swan, le policier touché par balle. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où je peux le trouver ?

La femme me détailla longuement du regard avant qu'elles ne se décident à jeter un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur.

-Hum, chambre 235.

Je la remerciais rapidement bien que son manque d'intérêt m'avait énervée et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Dans celui-ci, la peur reprit le dessus sur moi et je trépignais d'impatience, voulant avoir au plus vite des nouvelles de mon frère. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, je trouvais enfin la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait mon frère. Je m'arrêtais devant celle-ci, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrais la porte. La vision que j'eu me paralysa alors. Mon frère était dans le lit, si livide, et raccordé à de nombreux fils, tellement que je me demandais ce à quoi pouvait servir certains. Je m'approchais de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne, la serrant afin de lui montrer ma présence. J'observais mon frère qui semblait si paisible. Il ne portait plus son perpétuel masque d'ours farceur. Je caressais son visage qui semblait alors si fragile.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit derrière moi et je me retournais. Je vis alors Rose, les yeux rougis, l'air hagard. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'étreignais fortement. Le silence de la chambre fut alors brisé par les sanglots de Rosalie, rapidement rejoints par les miens. Je pleurais pour mon frère. La vision de lui dans ce lit était si réelle, si effrayante que mes nerfs lâchaient une fois de plus en cette journée. Rosalie fut la première à se reprendre puis me murmura des mots réconfortants qui m'aidèrent à me calmer.

Lorsque nous nous furent toutes les deux remises de nos sanglots, nous nous assîmes sur les fauteuils autour du lit d'Emmett. Nous étions en face l'une de l'autre, tenant chacune une des mains de celui-ci. Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes avant que je ne brise le silence.

-Rose, comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Je…je vais du mieux qu'on peut. J'ai eu si peur de le perdre, Bella. Je…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…

-Chut. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours peur. Mais, ça n'arrivera pas. C'est un battant. De toute façon, il n'a pas d'autres choix ou nous irons le pourchasser jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut.

Je la fis rire.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies du venir. Murmura Rosalie.

-Hé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il aurait fallu que j'affronte ça de toute façon à un moment ou un autre. J'aurais certes préféré que ce soit pour une autre raison que celle-ci mais je ferais avec.

-Merci, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour te montrer toute ma gratitude. Tu as toujours été là pour moi-même quand j'étais petite et que mes parents me délaissaient, tu comptes tellement à mes yeux, petite sœur.

- Hé, je ne suis pas si petite que ça ! M'exclamais-je en souriant.

Il était dur de voir Emmett ainsi mais il avait pu vaincre la mort plus d'une fois, ce ne pouvait pas être aujourd'hui son dernier jour. La peur qui s'accumulait en mon for intérieur depuis l'appel de Rosalie commença à s'évaporer. En le regardant, j'étais effrayée de le voir si fragile. Mais, d'un autre côté, le voir ici me rassurait. Je savais qu'il était entre de bonnes mains dans cet hôpital et qu'il ne pouvait donc qu'aller mieux dans les prochains jours.

-Combien de temps penses-tu rester ? Je sais qu'il doit t'être difficile d'être de retour ici, bien que je sois heureuse que tu sois là pour m'aider à affronter ça. Me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est normal que je sois là. Je serais là le temps nécessaire. Billy m'a dit que je pouvais rester un petit bout de temps ici vu que je n'ai pas pris de vacances ces 9 dernières années.

-Bella, combien de fois t'ai-je de faire des pauses ? Tu fais un métier très éprouvant, dangereux. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de ne pas faire de pauses.

-Hé, Rose, calme-toi. Lui dis-je en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'emporter. Je sais que j'ai fait la conne en ne prenant pas de vacances mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Depuis que je suis à Chicago, je ne vis que mon travail. Cela m'évite de penser. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour extérioriser. Mais, comme je suis là, je vais prendre ces vacances et profiter de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur. D'accord ?

Elle opina de la tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, coupant notre conversation. Je vis alors une personne que je n'avais pas vue depuis mon départ.

-Bonjour, Rose. Dit Carlisle, la tête dans ses notes.

Il leva alors la tête et me vit. Hésitant, ne sachant que faire face à ma présence en ces lieux, je m'approchais de lui, souriante. Finalement, il me prit dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine, heureuse de voir un visage familier.

-Bella, que fais-tu ici ?

-Question stupide, Carlisle.

Je fis un signe vers Emmett et Rose qui nous regardaient, en souriant également. Il me serra dans ses bras un peu plus afin de me réconforter.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est bon. Du moment qu'il aille mieux, je vais bien. Je m'écartais de lui. Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il reprit son air de médecin. Ses constances sont bonnes, l'opération s'est très bien passée. La balle s'était logée près de son cœur mais elle ne l'a pas touché. Nous avons pu la retirer sans difficulté. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures mais il sera très groggy, à cause de la morphine et des restes de l'anesthésie générale. Il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos mais je pense que Rosalie ne va pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi de toute façon.

-C'est certain. Dit-elle. Carlisle, merci beaucoup. De toute façon, quand il va nous voir Bella et moi à son réveil, il aura tellement peur qu'il nous obéira au doigt et à l'œil.

La remarque de Rosalie fit rire Carlisle. Il se tourna vers moi et je le regardais. Je me rappelais alors la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés, lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Je m'étais blessée et, Charlie, paniqué, m'avait emmené dans cet hôpital. Il avait été surpris en reconnaissant le médecin qui s'était occupé de moi. J'avais alors appris qu'ils avaient été amis au lycée et qu'il s'était perdu de vue à la fac, Carlisle étudiant la médecine tandis que mon père se préparait pour l'académie de police. Dès lors qu'ils s'étaient revus à l'hôpital, ils avaient gardé contact, se voyant la plupart du temps dans le cadre de leur travail.

Il me regarda, inquisiteur, voyant que quelque chose se passait.

-C'est rien. Je me rappelais juste de notre première rencontre.

-Sacré Charlie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait rire, en paniquant dès qu'il t'arrivait une broutille. Tu n'es plus aussi maladroite j'espère ? Ce serait comique d'avoir un pompier avec deux pieds gauches.

-Non, je ne le suis plus. Mais, en même temps, ne te plains pas, grâce à moi, tu as largement gagné ta vie. Souris-je.

Il ria aux éclats, se remémorant à son tour les moments passés ensemble. Puis, il reprit son sérieux et m'étudia sous tous les angles. Je le voyais, me regardant comme mon médecin, vérifiant que j'allais bien physiquement. Ce qu'il vit dut lui plaire puisqu'il ne dit rien. Mais, je savais qu'il avait compris que je ne m'étais pas remise de la mort de Charlie.

-Tu m'as manqué Bella. Il se mit à mon hauteur et me prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée et surtout n'ayez plus peur, il va s'en sortir. Nous dit-il. Il se mit à marcher et se retourna à hauteur de la porte.

-Et, Bella, ne pars pas sans que l'on ait pu parler avant. Tu veux bien ?

-D'accord. Soufflais-je.

Il sortit de la chambre. J'observais Rosalie et Emmett, et vis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Voulant qu'elle aille mieux, je pris la parole.

-Rose, repose-toi. Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle me regarda curieuse mais ne dit rien.

Je sortis de la chambre à mon tour. Certes, je souhaitais prendre l'air mais je voulais surtout quitter les murs de cet hôpital quelques instants. Je ne supportais pas les hôpitaux, je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mais, depuis la mort de Charlie, les hôpitaux me rappelaient que trop que la mort était présente à chacun de nos pas, que les instants qu'on vivait en ce moment pouvaient être les derniers.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs, cherchant la sortie de l'hôpital. Lorsque je fus enfin sortie, je n'osais pas lever les yeux, de peur de voir le vide du paysage. Je trouvais un banc sur lequel je m'asseyais et ruminais mes pensées. Je savais qu'Emmett allait s'en sortir mais la peur de le perdre était toujours tapie en moi et elle ne me quitterait jamais. Décidant de chasser ma peur pour le moment, je me mis à penser aux bons moments que j'avais passés avec mon père et mon frère. Je restais plus d'une heure dehors, silencieuse, ressassant le passé. Lorsque je me décidais à rejoindre Rosalie, je levais la tête et vis alors New York entièrement. La peine me revint en pleine face. Affronter du regard New York et constater que le World Trade Center avait disparu m'avait renvoyé tous les mauvais souvenirs, en particulier ceux de ce jour qui ont à jamais changé ma vie. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, après mon retour dans cette ville que je pensais maudite, ce jour-là fut le début de ma nouvelle vie, de ma seconde chance.

Cela avait commencé dès le lendemain lorsque je revis mon frère.

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut suite à un énième cauchemar sur la mort de mon père. En dix ans, je ne comptais plus le nombre de nuits pendant lesquelles je m'étais réveillée en sursaut à cause de ce cauchemar.

Dès lors que je m'étais levée, j'avais beaucoup hésité avant de rejoindre l'hôpital, inquiète de la réaction de mon frère et du fait que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Il me fallut quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre 235. Mon courage s'envola. Je restais devant la porte, indécise, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière me regarde étrangement.

-Mademoiselle ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Non.

J'ouvrais alors la porte afin d'échapper à son regard. Je ne remarquais mon geste que lorsque je croisais les yeux bleus surpris d'Emmett.

-Bella ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se remettre de ma présence.

-Bella !

Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Ne voulant pas entendre sa voix pour le moment, je m'approchais de lui et le prit dans mes bras. L'avoir ainsi, si proche de moi, le sentir si protecteur envers moi fit tomber mes dernières défenses et je me mis à pleurer.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, enlacés, moi, en pleurs, et lui, ému tentant de retenir ses émotions. Finalement, je tentais d'échapper à son emprise mais je ne réussis pas.

-Em. Tu…tu m'étouffes.

Il desserra quelque peu sa prise, me permettant de me sentir plus confortable. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, silencieuse et savourais juste le moment.

Finalement, je brisais le silence

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

-Quelques heures.

-Où est Rose ?

-Elle est partie à la maison prendre une douche. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était en train de dormir. Je l'ai réveillé et je me suis pris un sacré savon.

Il avait une mine réjouie, comme si le fait de se faire réprimander par sa femme était la meilleure des choses.

-Tu trouves ça marrant ?

-Quoi ?

-Que Rose t'es enguelé. Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça.

-Be…Commença-t-il.

-Non, non. Je ne veux rien entendre Emmett Swan ! Pour qui tu te prends, hein ? Tu crois que c'est marrant d'apprendre par sa belle-sœur au téléphone que son frère s'est fait tiré dessus à cause de son putain de boulot !

-Et moi alors, Bella, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?! C'est la première fois depuis pas mal de temps que je te vois, bon sang ! Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de ta part, rien ! Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je me fasse tirer dessus plus tôt, je l'aurais fait plus tôt !

Je me levais de son lit, furieuse.

-Tu ne viens pas de dire ça, si ? Non, c'est pas possible ! Tu sais quoi Emmett, je m'en fous. T'es content ? Je vais retourner dans ma chère ville, à ma chère vie et faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, tu n'es rien pour moi, hein ? Oh, mais si, tu es mon FRERE !

Je partis de la chambre, en rogne. Je croisais Rose au détour d'un couloir.

-Salut ! Dis-je énervée.

Elle me regarda étonnée mais ne me retint pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas me chercher dans ces moments-là. Je quittais précipitamment l'hôpital, m'attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes courroucés ou étonnés au passage. Trop énervée, je marchais de long en large devant l'hôpital, me tirant les cheveux, traitant mon frère de tous les noms possibles.

OoOoOoOoOo

Après cette dispute avec Emmett, j'avais ruminé ma colère dehors. Ma rencontre avec Edward avait alors eu lieu.

Alors que je ruminais ma colère, un médecin m'avait dévisagé étonné. Ne supportant pas cela, je sortis alors.

-Ta gueule, d'accord ? De quoi tu t'occupes ?

Il me regarda surpris avant d'hausser les épaules.

Je ne le savais pas alors à l'époque, mais je venais d'hurler sur l'homme qui deviendrait mon mari quelques mois plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, m'étant remise de mes émotions après un appel à Jake qui m'avait aidé à éclaircir les choses, je m'étais décidée à aller voir Emmett pour aller m'excuser. Ce jour-là, j'avais rencontré pour la deuxième fois Edward, dans de toute autre circonstance.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital à pied, préparant le discours que j'allais sortir à Emmett, j'entendis une déflagration et je me couchais instinctivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je levais la tête et vis qu'un immeuble était en feu. Dans l'appartement où avait du surement commencé le feu se trouvait une femme qui hurlait à plein poumon à l'aide depuis sa fenêtre.

Je composais le 911 et prévenais les secours. Je me tournais vers un habitant de l'immeuble qui venait de sortir de l'immeuble avec un groupe de personnes.

-Hé. Qui vit dans cet appartement ? Demandais-je, en pointant du doigt l'appartement en feu.

-Une femme et son enfant. Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne suis arrivé que dans la semaine.

Je voyais qu'il commençait à paniquer.

-Du calme, je suis pompier. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Eloigne les personnes de l'immeuble et ne fais rien tant que les secours ne sont pas arrivés. Je vais aller chercher la femme et l'enfant.

Je courrais vers l'immeuble et montais les marches le plus vite possible. Au passage, je croisais d'autre personne que j'enjoignais de quitter l'immeuble sans rien prendre. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de l'appartement et ouvrais celle-ci. La poignée était brulante. Il ne fallait pas trainer.

-Hé ho ! Vous êtes ou ?

-Ici ! Cria une femme.

-Restez où vous êtes, j'arrive.

Je me frayais un chemin à travers les flammes et arrivais dans la salle de bain. Je vis alors la femme et l'enfant, effrayés.

-Je suis là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Prenez un linge et humidifiez-le. Puis, mettez-le sur votre bouche et votre nez. Maintenant, vous allez me suivre et on va quitter l'immeuble sans problème, d'accord ? Passer en premier, je serais juste derrière vous.

Nous avançâmes et nous trouvâmes dans ce qui devait être le salon, à quelques pas de la porte. Il y eu une explosion et l'enfant couru, la femme le suivant derrière en hurlant. Je me retournais pour voir d'où venait l'explosion lorsque le plancher s'écroula. Et ce fut le trou noir.

J'ouvrais les yeux et tentais de reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était des décombres ainsi qu'une épaisse fumée noire. Je me rappelais alors l'immeuble en feu ainsi que la famille que j'avais pu sortir de son appartement. J'espérais qu'ils avaient pu sortir de l'immeuble et qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

Je tentais de me dégager mais remarquais que j'étais bloquée par une poutre. J'essayais de la pousser par la force de mes bras mais rien n'y fit, j'étais bloquée dans un appartement en flammes, commençant à sentir la fumée dans mes poumons, m'asphyxiant. Je n'avais plus de linge pour me protéger de la fumée. J'approchais ma tête le plus possible du sol afin d'éviter d'annihiler trop de fumée.

Je restais dans cette position, affalée, je ne sais combien de temps. Au fil du temps, j'entendais des bruits sourds, ceux de la sirène des pompiers. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'affaiblissais. Je voulais fermer les yeux et tout simplement me laisser aller. Quelques fois, j'entendais des voix. Je tentais à plusieurs reprises de dire un mot mais je ne parvenais à chaque fois que à murmurer des mots inintelligibles, ponctués par des quintes de toux.

Alors que je sentais mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, je remarquais que les voix semblaient être plus proches. Je voulus bouger afin de faire du bruit et ainsi indiquer ma position mais je ne tenais pas longtemps avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

Juste avant de sombrer de nouveau, j'entendis une voix.

-Bella ?

Je tentais de sortir des limbes en entendant un bip répétitif qui m'énervait. Petit à petit, je réussis à émerger, me rappelant alors de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je vis des murs blancs.

_Et merde, je suis à l'hôpital._

En bougeant la tête, je vis alors Emmett et Rose.

_Re-merde, je suis foutue._

Ils remarquèrent que j'étais réveillée et s'approchèrent.

-Bella.

-Emmett. Dis-je péniblement.

Ma voix était pâteuse et résonnais bizarrement. Je remarquais alors que je portais un masque à oxygène. Je voulus l'enlever mais Rose tint mes bras, m'en empêchant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as quelques problèmes de respirations d'où l'oxygène. Commença-t-elle.

Elle fut coupée lorsqu'un médecin entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cheney, je m'occupe de vous. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés à l'hôpital, vous étiez inconsciente. Vous avez eu de la chance, Mlle Swan. A cause de votre chute, vous avez la jambe droite cassée.

Je regardais celle-ci et remarquais le bandage.

-Nous vous avons mis sous oxygène à cause de la fumée. Vous avez inhalé une importante quantité de fumée mais vous n'avez pas pour le moment de séquelles. Nous allons vous garder en observation les prochains jours pour parer toute éventualité. Vous avez des questions ?

-Dois-je garder ce masque ?

J'espérais que ce n'était pas le cas, je détestais les trucs de ce genre.

-Non, nous allons remplacer ça par autre chose pour vous passer l'oxygène. Bien, si tout va bien, je vais vous laisser et je repasserais demain.

Il quitta la pièce et je retournais mon attention vers Rose et Emmett, ce dernier fulminait.

-Bon sang, Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-J'ai fait mon devoir, Emmett. Je n'allais pas laisser cette femme et son enfant mourir alors que je suis pompier. Que ferais-tu si tu étais confronté à ça ou à autre chose, hein ? Tu es policier, tu devrais comprendre !

-Je comprends Bella mais tu n'étais pas équipée. Imagine ce qui ce serait passé si Garrett et Peter ne t'avait pas retrouvé à temps !

-Qu…quoi ?

_Garrett et Peter ? C'étaient eux qui m'avaient sortis de l'immeuble ?_

-Oui, tu sais, tes amis et anciens collègues, tu t'en rappelles ? Continua Emmett.

-Oui, mais…

-Bon sang, Bella, pourquoi es-tu si irresponsable ? Lâcha Emmett telle une bombe.

Je mis quelques secondes à digérer l'information avant de lâcher à mon tour.

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? De nous, c'est qui l'irresponsable, hein ? Qui ne porte pas un foutu gilet pare-balle alors qu'il bosse ?

-C'est pas…

-La ferme, Emmett ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Merde, Emmett, c'est New York!

-Ne me parles surtout pas de New York, Bella ! JE vis ici ! Pas toi !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie, Emmett !

-Oui, je le sais, mais ne crois pas que ça fait mal de savoir que sa sœur n'arrive pas à vivre à New York, qu'elle n'est pas capable de parler avec son frère ! Eructa-t-il.

Il marcha en rond dans la chambre avant de finalement sortir en trombe de celle-ci. Je me murais dans le silence alors que Rose me fixait du regard.

-Bella, il faut le comprendre. Tu es sa petite sœur, tu es la seule famille qui lui reste. Te savoir loin de lui pendant dix ans l'a détruit. Certes, il a continué à vivre sa vie du mieux qu'il pouvait, il s'est lié avec des personnes mais il n'est plus l'ours farceur que l'on connait. Il est tellement blessé que parler de toi le rendait triste. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ceux qui ne te connaissent pas se doute que Emmett est une sœur qu'il aime de tout son cœur bien qu'elle le blesse.

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de ma belle-sœur, de mon ami d'enfance, celle qui m'avait aidé à surmonter les épreuves de la vie me fit l'effet d'une claque. Je méditais ces paroles. Pendant ce temps, Rose s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je la serrais fort et lâchais finalement prise. Je pleurais pour ces derniers jours, ces dernières années. Pendant que je pleurais de tout mon soul, Rose me réconfortais, me murmurant des mots comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Finalement, je me repris et quittais son étreinte réconfortante. En levant les yeux, je croisais le regard d'Emmett. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher et je me retrouvais alors dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, je pleurais à cause de mon frère. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir tant fait souffrir. Alors que nous pleurions tous les deux, je lui murmurais inlassablement « je suis désolée » à l'oreille. Il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure pour stopper nos larmes. Je remarquais alors que le haut d'Emmett était mort, ce qui déclencha mes rires.

Surpris, Emmett me dévisagea. Ne pouvant m'exprimer, je lui montrais son tee-shirt et il comprit. Il me regarda avec un air attendri. Lorsque mes rires se tarirent à leur tour, nous nous regardâmes, silencieux. Je restais dans ses bras, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Rose, qui avait quitté la pièce quelques temps plus tôt, revienne.

-Bella ?

-Hum. Dis-je à son attention.

-Des personnes voudraient te voir.

-Qui ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

J'entendis des bras et Rose laissa de la place pour ceux qui voulaient entrer.

-Nous. Dirent alors Garrett et Peter.

Ca faisait dix ans que je ne les avais pas vu et ils n'avaient pas changé. Garrett était toujours ce grand et dégingandé homme que je me rappelais. Il portait toujours les cheveux longs qui étaient retenus en arrière par un cordon en cuir. Je remarquais pour autant une chose étonnante : il portait une alliance. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'une femme partageait sa vie dix ans plus tôt.

-Tu es marié ? Dis-je en le saluant.

Il éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi. Je me retrouvais alors dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, Bells.

Peter s'approcha à son tour et je me retrouvais également dans ses bras. Il resta silencieux, mais je compris que je lui avais aussi manqué.

-Je suis désolée, les gars. Je ne voulais pas vous effacer ainsi mais je n'avais pas le choix. Soufflais-je.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ! Dit Peter mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Ils me lâchèrent et s'assirent autour de mon lit. Les heures suivantes, je parlais avec Garrett, Peter, Emmett et Rose, chacun racontant ce qu'il s'était passé ces dix dernières années sans pour autant évoquer la raison évidente de mon départ, ni le fait que ce départ ne m'avait aucunement aidé, étant toujours dans le même état que dix ans plus tôt.

Je me réveillais lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre. Les deux heures qui suivirent, je restais seule dans ma chambre. Dr Cheney repassa et décréta que je me remettais. Soulagée, je compris que je partirais dans quelques jours de cet hôpital. Un peu plus tard, l'ortho passa et m'expliqua que mon fémur était cassé et que j'étais partie pour ne pas travailler les deux prochains mois. Dix ans sans vacances et voilà que j'en avais pour deux mois de vacances forcées.

Quelques minutes après le passage de l'ortho, on toqua à ma porte.

-Oui ?

-Bella, je peux te parler ?

Je me tournais vers la porte et découvrais dans l'embrasure de celle-ci Carlisle. Je hochais de la tête. Il entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil à mes côtés. En l'observant, je constatais qu'il avait l'air peiné. Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il, prenant son air de médecin.

-Je vais bien. Répondis-je. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive de bouffer de la fumée. Dis-je en essayant de le dérider.

Il me regarda avec un air sévère. Je n'aurais finalement pas dû dire ça.

-Bella, ce que tu as fait était à la fois héroïque et complètement stupide. Commença-t-il.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer voulant clarifier les choses avec lui comme je l'avais fait avec Emmett, du moins j'espérais qu'il avait comprit hier.

-Carlisle, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Laisser ces deux personnes aux proies des flammes alors que mon métier n'est autre que de sauver des personnes dans ce type de situation ? C'est n'importe quoi.

-Certes, c'est héroïque. Mais, en voulant les sauver, tu as également mis en danger ta vie.

-Carlisle, c'est mon métier !

-Oui, mais tu es protégé, tu as le matériel adéquat quand tu le fais dans le cadre de ton job! Là, tu es entrée dans un bâtiment en flammes sans rien !

Exaspérée, je me relevais un peu et le regardais dans le blanc de ses yeux.

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, point ! Je savais ce que je faisais !

-Tu as mis ta vie en danger, Bella ! Ce n'est pas rien. Manifestement, tu sais très bien ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Il se leva et me tourna le dos. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, bouleversé, montrant si facilement ses émotions. Après quelques minutes, il se calma et me refit de nouveau face. Ce que je vis me déstabilisa alors. Il avait les yeux rougis, essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'échouaient sur son visage.

-Carlisle. Soufflais-je.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'il prit. Il se rapprocha avant de m'enfermer dans une étreinte. Nous restâmes enlacés quelques minutes, le temps qu'il réussisse à se reprendre. Il esquissa un léger sourire en me regardant avant de se rassoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je…ça a été dur ces derniers jours. Te revoir me rend heureux mais je me suis rendu compte que tu n'as pas réussi à t'en remettre. Je ne peux imaginer ce que ça a été de vivre ça, de le voir.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, pensif.

-Tu sais, avant que tout ça n'arrive, Charlie et moi avions parlé. Nous n'avions pas encore eu la possibilité de nous voir dans un cadre autre que l'hôpital à cause de notre travail qui nous prenait tout notre temps. Notre souhait était que nos familles se rencontrent. Nous étions des amis proches perdus de vue. Nous avions vécu tellement de périples ensemble qu'on se disait que ça allait continuer ainsi. Bien sûr, avec son métier et les risques qui existaient, nous avions conscience que ça n'allait pas continuer indéfiniment. Il y a dix ans, juste avant qu'il nous quitte, nous avions pris conscience de cela et Charlie a décidé que si jamais une chose lui arriverait un jour, je prendrais soin de ton frère et toi. Mais, j'ai échoué. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je t'ai revu.

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

-Je lui avais promis que je resterais au côté de sa fille qui était fragile bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le montrer. Je lui avais fait toutes ses promesses que tu aurais un magnifique avenir, que je m'en assurerais. Je n'aurais jamais dû promettre ça.

-Carlisle, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

Il releva la tête à mes mots mais je pouvais voir à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'il ne me croyait pas.

-C'est arrivé si vite. Tout s'est enchaîné rapidement et pourtant tu étais là, tentant de tout faire pour m'aider à m'en sortir. Mais, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Personne ne le peut.

-Non, c'est faux. Bella, tu mérites la vie que j'ai promit à Charlie. Ne crois-pas le contraire ! dit-il en prenant mes mains.

-J'ai échoué il y a dix ans. Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre soin de toi. Mais, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais abandonné. Quand tu étais à Chicago, j'appelais souvent Billy pour prendre de tes nouvelles. A nous deux, nous avons essayé de te refaire sourire. Je n'avais pas réussi ici à t'aider, alors, quand tu as décidé de partir pour Chicago, je n'ai rien dit, espérant que Billy réussirait. Te revoir ici après tout ce temps et voir que tu n'as pas réussi à t'en remettre et que tu n'arrives donc pas à voir à quel point la vie peut être magnifique bien qu'elle soit aussi une garce.

Etonnée, je souriais. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Carlisle blasphémer. Il me sourit en retour.

-Bella, bien que je ne suis peut-être pour toi que l'ami de ton père, je te considère comme l'une de mes filles et ce depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, démunie, détestant la vie. Tes peines m'affectent. Te savoir blessée me blesse.

Je serrais sa main et le regardais, sérieuse.

-Je ne te considère pas comme un simple ami, tu fais parti de ma famille. Je t'aime comme un oncle. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer ta famille mais Emmett l'a pu et il est entouré et aimé. Savoir mon frère heureux me comble. Je ne te remercie jamais assez pour ça. Tu l'as sauvé, Carlisle. C'est suffisant.

-Non, Bella, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu depuis dix ans et je ne le ferais jamais. Je serais vainqueur quel qu'en soit le prix. Je te sauverais !

-Carlisle…

-Non, Bella, écoute-moi ! Tu as peut-être baissé les bras mais pas moi. Je serais toujours à tes côtés maintenant, je ne referais pas l'erreur de te laisser partir, et je te montrerais ce que tu rates ! me dit-il sur de lui, résolu.

Je ne contestais pas ce qu'il avait dit. Je le connaissais et je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas lâcher l'affaire. Bien que je n'accepte pas le fait qu'il tente de me sauver, croyant que ça arriverait, je ne voulais pas le peiner en lui montrant ce que j'en pensais. Je restais donc muette pour le moment. Mais, un jour, je lui ferais comprendre ça.

Voyant que je ne contestais pas, il changea de sujet.

-Comment va ta jambe ? Tu as mal ?

-Non, ça va. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que je vais rester inactive pour les deux prochains mois.

-Il faut bien que tu te reposes. Et puis, ça va être l'occasion de renouer des liens avec ta famille.

On toqua à la porte et nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers celle-ci. Un homme entra vêtu d'une blouse blanche. C'était un médecin.

-En parlant de famille, Carlisle se tourna vers moi et fis signe à celui qui venait d'entrer de le rejoindre, Bella, je te présente mon fils, Edward.

Je me tournais vers Edward et remarquais de suite qu'il était magnifique. Il avait des yeux verts perçant qui me dévisageaient, une tignasse cuivre désordonnée dans laquelle j'imaginais ses mains passer et repasser. Je portais mon attention à ses mains si grandes, simplement divines comme le reste de son corps. Je baissais la tête, cachant mes joues rougies. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas rougie à la vue d'un homme que j'en étais surprise. Je vis une main tendue vers moi et relevais la tête, découvrant que cette main était celle d'Edward. Je le serrais. En le touchant, je sentis comme de l'électricité entre nous deux. Il retira sa main et me regarda, en souriant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Bonjour. Répondis-je simplement, ne sachant que dire.

-Je suis chirurgien cardiaque et je me suis occupé de vous à votre arrivée ici. Vous avez été chanceuse.

-Merci. Vous pouvez me tutoyer et appelez-moi Bella. Après tout, je pense que l'on risque de se croiser dans les prochains jours dans cet hôpital de malheur et par le biais de Carlisle.

-Bien, mais alors fais de même et appelle moi Edward.

Il prit le dossier qui était sur mon lit et le lut.

-Bien, je vois que tout est en ordre. Comme on a dû le dire à ton réveil, nous allons te garder en observation quelques jours. Si tout va bien, tu pourras rentrer chez toi sans problème.

-Parfait. Combien de temps dois-je rester dans cet hôpital ?

-Et bien, deux trois jours. Bien sûr, s'il y a quelque chose de mauvais, nous ferons ce qu'il faudra et tu resteras donc ici plus longtemps.

-Rien ne va m'arriver. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Donc, si j'ai compris, dès que je sortirais de l'hôpital, je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais.

-Et bien, oui. Bien sûr, tu ne pourras pas travailler de suite. Tant que tu as le plâtre, tu seras en congé. Mais, hormis cela, je n'ai rien à dire.

-Parfait ! Donc, je pourrais quitter cette ville de malheur dès que j'aurais tout réglé avec Emmett ! M'exclamais-je, ravie.

Je vis alors que Carlisle perdit son sourire. Edward se tourna vers son père et se retourna vers moi.

-Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je repasserais plus tard pour voir comment ça évolue.

Je le remerciais et il s'en alla. Je portais mon attention vers Carlisle et comprit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire.

-Bella, quand j'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne te laisserais pas partir de nouveau, j'étais sérieux.

-Allons, Carlisle ! Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ! Rétorquais-je, surprise.

-Non, Bella. J'ai fait une erreur il y a dix ans, je ne ferais pas la même chose aujourd'hui.

-Quelle mauvaise erreur ? S'exclama quelqu'un derrière lui.

Je relevais un peu ma tête et vis Rose et Emmett. Je ne les avais pas entendus arriver. Je regardais Carlisle, menaçante. Il n'avait pas intérêt à dire mes intentions à Emmett. Mais, mon regard ne l'effraya pas et il se tourna vers eux.

-Comment vas-tu Emmett ? Tu te remets bien ?

-Je vais bien, merci, Carlisle. Maintenant, réponds-moi.

-Bella veut retourner à Chicago.

-Quoi ?

Emmett était furieux, je pouvais le voir au ton qu'il venait de prendre. Je m'affaissais dans mon lit. Emmett s'approcha à grand pas et me dévisagea du regard.

-J'ai mal entendu, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

-Emmett, que veux-tu que je fasse ici ?

-Non ! Je t'ai perdu une fois, ça ne recommencera pas ! Je t'interdis de repartir !

Il marcha de long en large dans la chambre, furieux. Il se contint quelques minutes avant de laisser éclater sa colère.

-Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour moi ! Tu débarques ici parce que je me fais tirer dessus, tu m'engueules, me fais un grand discours sur le fait que je suis inconscient et tout, prétextant m'aimer, alors que c'est faux !

-Emmett ! M'exclamais-je, blessée.

-Non, Bella, je ne veux rien entendre ! Je m'en vais !

Il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte. Rosalie qui était resté muette prit la parole à son tour.

-Bella, pourquoi ?

-Il va bien, il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Elle secoua de la tête, dépitée.

-Quand comprendras-tu que ton absence l'a affecté plus que tu ne l'as imaginé ? Tu es sa sœur, Bella !

-Mais…

-Non, arrête. Il faut que tu arrêtes ! D'accord, tu as perdu ton père et vivre dans cette ville te semble impossible. Mais, Emmett a non seulement perdu son père mais aussi sa sœur ! Et pourtant, il arrive à vivre ici ! Au lieu de penser toujours à toi, pense aussi à ton frère ! Il a besoin de toi !

Elle partit sur ses mots, rejoignant Emmett. Je ne voulais rien de cela, je ne voulais pas blesser mon frère. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens s'il n'en faisait plus partie.

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et pleurais, ne sachant que faire. Je sentis une main sur mon menton et levais la tête pour voir Carlisle. Je me jetais dans ses bras, espérant qu'il m'aiderait.

-Bella, je sais que c'est dur d'être ici mais ce que dit Rose est vrai. Emmett a besoin de toi. Il ne veut pas le dire ni le montrer mais sa sœur lui manque. Celle de dix ans, pas celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Il est temps que tu affrontes ce jour Bella et que tournes la page.

Il partit à son tour, me laissant seule dans mes pensées, tentant de démêler le bon du mauvais. Je restais ainsi je ne sais combien de temps. Finalement, après m'être battue avec mes pensées, je me levais et rejoignais péniblement la porte. En ouvrant la porte, une infirmière se précipita vers moi. Je lui disais ce que je voulais faire et elle me mit dans un fauteuil roulant et m'accompagna jusqu'au 2e étage. Devant la chambre 235, je le remerciais. Elle s'en alla tout en me faisant promettre de demander à ce que m'on raccompagne jusque ma chambre. Je soufflais et ouvris la porte. Je découvris alors dans celle-ci qu'il n'y avait non seulement Emmett et Rose, mais aussi Jasper et une fille que je ne connaissais pas, sûrement la petite-amie de Jasper vu comment ils se comportaient. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi à mon arrivée. Jasper me sourit et se mit à mon hauteur.

-Bonjour, Bella. Ça fait du bien de te voir.

-Bonjour Jasper.

Je ne connaissais pas énormément Jasper, ne l'ayant croisé qu'il y a deux jours ou lorsque j'allais au commissariat voir Emmett quand il commençait à bosser avec lui.

-Je vais vous laisser. Emmett, je repasserais te voir plus tard. Repose-toi pour le moment, c'est l'essentiel.

Il quitta la pièce suivi par la fille qui me salua chaleureusement, me déstabilisant. Je m'en remis vite, voulant m'excuser auprès d'Emmett.

-Emmett, commençais-je, je sais que je t'ai blessée et que je n'arrête pas de le faire. Je ne veux pas le faire et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et soufflais.

-Mais, Emmett, je t'aime. Tu es mon frère, la seule famille qui me reste. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Il s'approcha.

-Bella, si tu veux mon bonheur, arrête de me repousser.

-Je suis désolée. Je vais tout faire pour ne plus te blesser.

-La première chose que tu dois faire est de rester.

Je hochais de la tête.

-J'ai compris ça, Emmett. J'en suis venue à la même conclusion. J'accepte de rester ici le temps nécessaire, mais, ce n'est pas définitif.

Il me serra dans mes bras, heureux.

-Je te ferais changer d'avis. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille telle une promesse.

XXX

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures avec Emmett et Rose dans sa chambre, je décidais de retourner dans la mienne. Pensive, je ne remarquais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de moi avant que je ne me heurte à lui.

Lorsque je sentis le choc se répercutait dans mon corps, je retins une grimace de douleur. Le choc n'avait pas été important mais il avait réussi à me rappeler que la chute que j'avais faite n'avait pas fait du bien à mon corps. Lorsque j'entendis une voix, je relevais la tête pour croiser le regard d'Edward. Alors qu'il me demandait comment j'allais, je repensais à notre rencontre le matin même et à ce que j'avais pensé et j'en rougissais de nouveau. Alors que je le remerciais pour son inquiétude, reprenant mon chemin pour ma chambre, il me héla.

-Bella ?

Je me retournais vers lui, surprise.

-Si je ne suis pas indiscret, que fais-tu ici ?

-Oh, et bien, d'après ce que j'avais compris, je vais bien donc je suis allée voir mon frère. Répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait me demander par là mais j'espérais que ce n'était que de la curiosité et non autre chose. Je ne souhaitais pas me faire réprimander une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. J'avais eu ma dose avec Carlisle, Emmett et Rose.

-Oui, tu peux sortir de ta chambre sans problème.

Il s'approcha de moi, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

-Comment va ton frère ?

-Bien, merci.

Je ne dis rien de plus, tout comme lui. Nous restâmes dans un silence gêné quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me décide à reprendre mon chemin.

-Je vais y aller, au revoir. Ajoutais-je.

Il sortit de son mutisme et me fixa.

-Puis-je t'escorter jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Je le regardais, choquée par sa proposition. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ?

-Hum, je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive en chemin.

-Oh.

Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il attendait toujours une réponse de ma part.

-Oh, désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de m'assurer que ce n'était rien.

-Et bien, je veux bien. De toute façon, il le vaut mieux ou je vais me faire tuer par l'infirmière à qui j'ai promis que quelqu'un me ramènerait dans ma chambre.

Je me taisais, constatant que ce que je disais était inutile. Je ne repris pas la parole. Il m'escortait par gentillesse et non pour faire ami-amie avec moi. Pensive, je ne remarquais pas que nous étions arrivés dans ma chambre. Je me levais de mon fauteuil. Edward me tint par le bras lorsque je perdis l'équilibre. Le plâtre allait me causer plus d'un ennui.

-Merci. Murmurais-je, installée dans mon lit.

-De rien. Me sourit-il.

-Je t'ai assez ennuyé, tu as surement d'autres patients à t'occuper.

-Oh, et bien, l'hôpital est plutôt calme pour le moment donc je profite de cette période d'accalmie.

Il arrêta de parler quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te tiens un peu compagnie ?

Je haussais des épaules en réponse. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à mes côtés et reprit la parole.

-Je sais que ça peut te sembler étrange mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. Mon père semble t'apprécier énormément et je suis d'une nature curieuse. Termina-t-il avec un rire bref.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi.

-Je doute que ça soit vrai. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es pompier. Parles-moi donc de ça.

Je lui parlais alors de ce métier que j'affectionnais et des différentes missions que j'avais accomplies pendant ces dix dernières années, évoquant les dangers et fous-rires que j'avais pu avoir avec ma caserne de Chicago. Je taisais New York, ne souhaitant pas ranimer des souvenirs douloureux. Etre dans cette ville était déjà dure émotionnellement, je préférais ne pas enfoncer encore plus la lame dans la plaie, dans mon cœur meurtri.

Il m'écoutait attentivement, riant lorsque j'évoquais tous les coups que j'avais pu faire avec Seth et Jacob lorsqu'une journée passait plutôt lentement. Pas à pas, je déviais sur Jake, et sur le fait que c'était celui sur qui je pouvais compter. Je m'étalais, évitant pour autant des sujets trop douloureux. A cette constatation, je me stoppais dans mes divagations.

-Je suis désolée. Je te raconte ma vie alors que ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu veux entendre.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je l'ai demandé et je le veux. Comme je te le disais, je suis curieux et je souhaite apprendre à te connaître.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait ça. C'était insensé. Mais, je ne rechignais pas. Parler me faisait du bien.

Je continuais de parler un peu de moi avant de lui poser à mon tour des questions sur lui-même. J'appris ainsi qu'il était médecin titulaire depuis peu. Il me parla de son internat et de la difficulté qu'il avait eu parfois à traiter des patients. Il m'avoua qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises souhaité arrêter ses études avant qu'une bonne chose ne se passe, ravalant ses pensées. Puis, il divagua sur sa famille et ses amis. J'appris que la femme qui m'avait salué quelques heures plus tôt n'était autre que la femme de Jasper et la sœur d'Edward. Au fil de son récit, je compris qu'il connaissait Emmett. Il s'était vu à plusieurs reprises et Edward le considérait comme un ami. Alors qu'il parlait depuis plusieurs minutes, son bipper le coupa.

Il le regarda puis reprit la parole.

-Je dois y aller. Repose-toi. Je repasserais plus tard.

Je le saluais à mon tour. Après avoir parlé avec lui, j'avais constaté qu'il avait toutes les qualités de Carlisle, il lui ressemblait énormément et j'en comprenais donc que ses amis pouvaient compter sur lui. Je ne le connaissais que depuis peu mais je ne regrettais pas de le connaître.

Je me remémorais notre conversation et, à la pensée de Jake, je pris mon portable et composais un numéro.

-Caserne 22.

-Billy ?

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. A propos de mes vacances…

-Oui ? Tu veux rester plus longtemps ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Pourquoi ça, Bella ?

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

-Disons que je me suis blessée…

-Attends, quoi ?

-Je vais bien, c'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai la jambe dans le plâtre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Me demanda-t-il, en riant.

-J'ai sauvé deux personnes bloquées dans un immeuble en flammes.

-Quoi ? Il arrêta de sourire, passant à la colère.

-Billy ! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

J'en avais assez fait que l'on me dicte ma conduite et que l'on m'engueule alors que j'avais sauvé la vie de deux personnes.

-Bella…Souffla-t-il.

Je pouvais entendre qu'il était découragé. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-2 mois. Soufflais-je à mon tour, dépitée.

A mon ton, il éclata de rire. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Merci Billy, j'apprécie ton soutien. Dis-je ironiquement.

-Oh, Bella, tu dois avouer que c'est hilarant.

-Pas vraiment.

Il me taquina encore quelques minutes sur ma malchance avant de reprendre un ton sérieux, me demandant alors comme j'allais. Je lui répondis que ça pouvait aller, que je restais à New York que parce qu'Emmett me l'avait demandé.

-Ca te fera du bien, Bella. Il est temps que tu affrontes tout ça.

Je le coupais, repensant à une chose que m'avait dite Carlisle.

-Tu te souviens de Carlisle Cullen ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est lui et son fils qui se sont occupés d'Emmett et de moi…

-Tu en donc entre de bonnes mains.

-En parlant avec Carlisle, j'ai appris une chose surprenante. Tu parles avec lui depuis que je suis à Chicago ?

-Bella, nous sommes des amis et nous aimions tous les deux Charlie. Nous voulons qu'Emmett et toi alliez bien alors à ton départ de New York pour arriver ici, on a décidé de garder contact et de se tenir l'un l'autre au courant d'Emmett et toi.

-Ca ne sert à rien.

-Tu as peut-être baissé les bras mais pas nous.

-J'ai l'intention d'entendre Carlisle.

-Tout simplement parce que nous avons la même vision des choses.

Je soufflais, ne voulant plus en parler. Je changeais de sujet, lui demandant des nouvelles de Chicago. J'appris ainsi que Leah rendait la vie dure à Jake. Elle était enceinte de 7 mois et ses envies plus exubérantes les unes que les autres faisaient tourner en bourrique Jake, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Je me rappelais le nombre de fois qu'il nous avait raconté ce qu'elle avait voulu. Il regrettait rapidement de s'être confié puisque nous n'arrêtions pas de le taquiner avec ça.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure au téléphone, je raccrochais, souriante. Cette discussion m'avait fait du bien et j'avais alors acceptée l'idée que je passerais les deux prochains mois ici. Mais, ce ne serait pas un jour de plus. Dès lors que je n'aurais plus mon plâtre, je repartirais pour Chicago, qu'importe ce qu'en pensait Emmett. Je restais pour lui faire plaisir, pas pour mon propre plaisir.

Après la promesse que j'avais faite à Emmett, les journées étaient passées rapidement, durant lesquelles j'avais renoué contact avec mes amis perdus. Peu à peu, je constatais que leur contact m'avait manqué bien que je ne l'admettais pas encore.

Emmett était resté quelques jours à l'hôpital tout comme moi. Finalement, nous sortîmes et pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, je passais la majeure partie de mon temps avec lui tout en commençant à nouer des liens avec Alice que j'appréciais malgré son caractère de tornade. De même, j'avais rencontré Esmée suite à un repas auquel nous avions été conviés Rose, Emmett et moi. J'avais alors eu la chance de voir les liens qui unissaient les Cullen et leur portrait de famille me rendit quelque peu triste. Edward le remarqua et profita de ce moment pour me parler. Nous avions appris à nous connaître et je l'appréciais. Je sentais que Edward en attendait plus de ma part mais je ne pouvais donner plus, craignant de souffrir une fois de trop.

-Bella ?

-Oui.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler mais je suis là pour parler de ce qui t'est arrivé. Cela fait un mois que tu es là et je t'apprécie, énormément. Te voir ainsi me blesse et l'idée que tu gardes tout enfermé en toi également. Ce n'est pas sain.

-Je… commençais-je avant de lever les mains en signe de protestation.

-Bella…

-Non, stop ! Ecoute, je t'apprécie énormément Edward, sache-le mais je ne peux pas en parler ainsi à… Dis-je sans finir ma phrase.

-A moi ? ajouta-t-il blessé.

Ne répondant rien, il partit ainsi blessé.

Le lendemain matin, j'allais le voir et m'excuser.

-Ecoute, je sais que je suis difficile à cerner mais c'est juste que…arf…

Il me prit par le bras et me dit m'asseoir.

-Calme-toi et dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire. Je n'avais pas le droit de te forcer la main ainsi.

-Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie, l'idée de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un m'effraie énormément. J'ai peur de blesser cette personne comme je l'ai fait avec tous ceux qui me sont proches : mon père, ma mère, mon frère.

-Bella, c'est faux ! Me coupa Edward. Je te connais et tu n'es coupable de rien. Le destin a été cruel avec toi, c'est une vérité mais tu n'es en rien coupable de la mort de tes parents.

-Mais j'aurais pu le sauver, l'empêcher d'aller là-bas…

-La seule chose que tu aurais alors gagnée serait de te tuer également.

-Mais Emmett…Je n'arrête pas de le blesser.

-Bella, comprends-une chose : ton frère t'aime. Il est blessé mais tu ne le fais pas exprès. Il est ainsi parce qu'il n'arrive pas à te sauver, il n'est pas le grand frère qu'il aimerait être.

-Mais, c'est grâce à lui si je suis toujours ici. Protestai-je faiblement.

-Il ne le sait pas et tant que tu ne le lui diras pas, il ne le saura pas. Et, Bella, il faut que tu comprennes une chose : tu n'es pour rien dans la mort de ton père !

Après cette conversation avec Edward, j'y avais alors repensé pendant un bon bout de temps. Finalement, j'étais allée voir Emmett et nous avions parlé pendant des heures, nous excusant. J'en était alors ressentie légère. Je n'avais toujours pas accepté l'idée que je n'étais pas fautive dans la mort de papa mais j'avais réussi à apaiser la peine que j'infligeais à mon frère et ça me rendait la vie plus facile.

Un autre mois s'était écoulé durant lequel je m'étais de plus en plus rapproché d'Edward. Je voyais bien que nos proches espéraient mais je ne pouvais admettre l'idée que je ne blessais pas mon entourage et j'avais donc décidé d'épargner Edward, pour son bien.

Le jour de mon départ, à l'aéroport, tous mes amis étaient ici. Mes anciens collègues avaient été les premiers à me faire leurs au-revoir, devant aller bosser. Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé face à Peter, j'avais laissé échapper quelques larmes. Le revoir pendant ces deux mois avait été lus agréables que je ne voulais l'admettre. Mon meilleur ami me manquait. Suite à leur départ, tout s'était enchaîné rapidement. Ne souhaitant pas m'éterniser trop longtemps et briser encore plus la carapace que je m'étais forgée au cours de ces dernières années, j'embrassais rapidement ma famille et m'en allais. Alors que je tendais mon billet à l'hôtesse, on m'appela. Je me retournais et je fus surprise de voir Edward, à quelques mètres de moi.

-Que…

-Il me prit le bras et nous nous isolâmes. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas rester ici et je peux le comprendre. Mais, je t'en supplie, reste ! C'est égoïste, je le sais mais on a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi !

-Edw…Voulus-je le couper mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps en m'embrassant passionnément. Je restais choquée les bras ballants quelques instants avant de me reprendre et de lui rendre fougueusement son baiser. Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés.

-Reste ! Murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

-Je suis désolée. Répondis-je simplement avant de m'enfuir en larmes.

Je récupérais mon billet et me dirigeais vers la salle d'embarcation sans me retourner, ayant peur de ce que je pourrais voir.

Après mon retour à Chicago, j'avais repris le travail, ce qui m'enchanta. Pour autant, à certains moments et plus souvent que je ne voulais l'admettre, je repensais à ces deux mois et au bonheur que j'avais éprouvée alors que je pensais que toute joie avait déserté mon corps.

Un mois après mon retour à Chicago, alors que j'étais avec Jacob en train de ranger le matériel dans la caserne, je fus appelée par le lieutenant.

-Bella !

-J'arrive !

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau, surprise qu'il m'est appelée, d'autant plus qu'il m'avait appelée par mon prénom et non par mon nom. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être une discussion sur le boulot.

-Que…Commençais-je en entrant dans son bureau. Je fus coupée dans mon élan en constatant qu'il y avait une troisième personne.

-Bonjour, Bella. Me salua Edward.

-Bella, tu as des choses à régler à ce que j'ai pu comprendre donc t'as fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-Exécution !

Je quittais la pièce et allais chercher mes affaires rapidement, souhaitant lui échapper. Ce fut chose vaine puisqu'il me rattrapa cinq minutes plus tard.

-Bella !

Je me stoppais et me retournais vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?

-Toi !

Surprise, je ne pipai mot. Il en profita pour s'approcher et se mit à mon hauteur.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Le mois qui vient de s'écouler a été un supplice. Je te veux à mes côtés et ce à jamais. Je n'aime pas l'idée que je n'entende pas ta voix, que je ne vois pas ton visage tous les jours, que je ne sois pas celui que tu aimes. J'ai besoin de toi !

Je me tus, et le dévisageais du regard. Prenant mon attitude comme une réponse positive, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et nos langues se mêlèrent sensuellement. A bout de souffle, je m'éloignais de lui et les larmes aux yeux, je ne disais rien. Il me dévisagea quelques instants avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je respirais son odeur qui m'avait manqué. Je me reculais lorsque je fus apaisée et prit la parole.

-Edward, je t'aime.

Il arbora un grand sourire qu'il perdit lorsque je continuais.

-Mais, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Bella, tu ne le pourras jamais.

Edward était resté avec moi toute une semaine à Chicago avant de repartir pour New York. Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulé, je m'étais complètement ouverte à lui, le laissant m'aimer et me chérir. Au fil des jours, j'avais compris que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui à mes côtés. Pendant les deux mois que j'avais passés à New York, j'avais appris à vivre de nouveau. A Chicago, je n'avais pas pu vivre, hanté par les souvenirs et sa présence. L'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés me l'avait fait comprendre. Lorsque je lui avais fait part de cela, il n'avait tout d'abord pas comprit où je voulais en venir. Son visage s'était éclairé lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il avait réussi à me sauver et que je le suivrais partout où il irait.

OoOoOoOoO

Dès lors, ma vie avait complètement changé et je m'étais transformée en une petite-amie aimante, en une sœur attentionnée. Nous étions retournés ensemble à New York, faisant la surprise à tous ceux qu'on aimait.

Les mois avaient passés durant lesquelles ma carapace avait complètement disparu. Il y avait encore des moments pendant lesquelles je souffrais de l'absence de mon père mais son absence se faisait moins présente. Je vivais avec Edward et tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Pour autant, bien qu'Edward ne s'en rendit pas compte, je n'avais toujours pas cru une des choses qu'il m'avait dite des mois auparavant : je me sentais toujours coupable de la mort de mon père.

Le 11 septembre 2011, entourée par Edward, Emmett et toute ma famille ainsi que la caserne que j'avais réintégrée à mon retour de Chicago, bien que la journée fût dure émotionnellement, je m'en sortis.

Le temps passa et Edward et moi nous fiançâmes. Puis, le 13 janvier 2012, sous les yeux de nos amis et de nos familles, nous unîmes nos vies pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

J'étais devenue une femme épanouie, et une épouse comblée. Le temps passait. Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon magnifique mari, passait ma journée à la caserne à sauver des vies et rentrait chez moi, dans les bras réconfortants de mon mari. Notre routine s'était mise en place et ça nous convenait parfaitement. Mais, comme pour tout couple marié, les temps durs arrivèrent. Pour nous, ce fut dû suite à une mission qui m'avait conduite à l'hôpital.

Alors que je venais d'entrer dans un immeuble en feu pour sauver un petit garçon qui s'était retrouvé piégé, je fus à mon tour piégée. Je ne m'en souciais pas au début trop occupée par le garçon que je voulais à tout prix retrouver. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je le vis et me précipitais vers lui.

-Hé, ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Tout va bien se passer.

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui passais mon masque à oxygène, je le récupérais quelques minutes mais pas trop longtemps, souhaitant sauver l'enfant. Alors que j'étais non loin de la sortie, je me rappelais alors qu'un plancher s'était écroulé et que nous étions piégés. Je tentais alors de nous libérer en vain. Peu à peu, je perdis en force. Alors que je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir, la lumière apparut et je fus récupérée par Peter tandis que Garrett s'occupait du garçon.

-Respire, Bella, respire. Me dit Peter en m'escortant vers une ambulance. La secouriste me dit un bilan complet et me dit que j'allais devoir aller à l'hôpital. Je protestais mais sous les menaces de Peter, je me laissais faire.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, je fus horrifiée en reconnaissant l'hôpital où je me trouvais.

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à …

-Bella ? M'appela-t-on.

-Oh merde. Murmurais-je.

Je me retournais et vis mon beau-père, me dévisageant, inquiet.

-Ca va ?

-La forme. Dis-je en levant les pouces.

Il ne me crut pas à cause de ma gorge et ordonna qu'on m'emmène aux urgences. Il s'occupa alors de moi. Alors que je parlais avec lui, je lui posais alors une question.

-Edward n'est pas au courant ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

-Hum, pas encore.

-Ne lui dis rien. Le suppliais-je.

Mais, par malchance, il n'eut pas besoin de le dire puisque ce dernier choisit ce moment pour entrer dans les urgences. Je tentais de me cacher en vain.

-Bella ?

Il s'approcha de nous et lorsque Carlisle eut fini de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, je vis Edward se tendre et prendre mon dossier en silence. Il reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

-On en parlera ce soir. Lâcha-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Je restais quelques temps à l'hôpital avant que Carlisle ne déclare que j'allais bien et me laisse m'en aller. Je rentrais alors chez moi attendant Edward, ne sachant à quoi m'attendre. Il rentra quelques heures plus tard et je vis qu'il était toujours tendu.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'était rien, je vais bien.

-Stop, Bella. Ne dis pas que tu vas bien. Ça aurait pu être bien pire et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Protestais-je, en vain.

-Ne fais pas ça, Bella, ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu ne fais pas un métier dangereux !

-Mais c'est ma vie, mon métier ! Commençais-je à m'emporter.

-Et je suis ton mari !

Il souffla et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, en signe de désespoir.

-Pourquoi continues-tu de faire ça alors que je suis là ? Me demanda-t-il, perdu.

-Faire quoi ? Etre pompier ? Edward, j'aime ce que je fais.

-Non, tu ne peux pas ! C'est faux ! Tu te mens ! Tu ne fais ça que parce que tu ne t'es toujours pas pardonnée et que tu penses que c'est le seul moyen pour : en t'ôtant la vie !

Je partis dans la chambre, ne souhaitant plus entendre les inepties sortir de sa bouche.

Suite à cette première dispute, dès lors que je parlais de la caserne, Edward se tendait et il lui arrivait souvent de me sortir le même discours. Cela s'intensifia lorsque je lui appris que j'étais enceinte.

Je trépignais d'impatience, marchant de long en large dans le salon attendant qu'Edward revienne du travail. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, je paniquais encore plus.

-Chéri, je suis arrivé ! cria-t-il depuis le vestibule. Où es-tu ?

-Dans le salon. Répondis-je platement.

Il me rejoignit et perdit son sourire en me voyant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'approcha et se stoppa net en voyant l'objet que je tenais dans mes mains.

-C'est… ?

Je hochais simplement de la tête, ne pouvant parler.

Je vis l'espoir poindre dans ses yeux pendant qu'il s'approchait lentement. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il me prit le test de grossesse des mains et regarda le résultat. Il laissa alors exploser sa joie.

-Je vais être papa ! Cria-t-il, fou de joie, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il se calma et prit la parole.

-Bella ?

-Et si…et si je suis une mauvaise mère ? Dis-je finalement.

-Tu seras une formidable mère, Bella.

-Mais, je pourrais le blesser…

-Non, Bella. Ecoute-moi, tu n'as jamais blessé personne et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Tu m'entends ?

Je dodelinais de la tête faiblement.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour me convaincre que tout irait bien. Alors que nous parlions du bébé, nous chamaillant pour savoir à qui il ressemblerait le plus, je dis une parole qui fit perdre le sourire à Edward.

-Je pourrais l'emmener à la caserne et lui montrer…

-Quoi ? La caserne ?

-Et bien oui. Que…

-Tu rigoles, Bella, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer à être pompier !?

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

L'ambiance perdu alors toute chaleur. Le lendemain, nous retrouvâmes le sourire lorsque nous annonçâmes la bonne nouvelle à nos amis. Nous évitions de parler de la veille au soir et de ce qui en avait découlé.

Mais, avec le temps, nous ne pûmes éviter indéfiniment le sujet. A chaque fois, nous nous disputions, ne comprenant pas les raisons de l'autre bien que l'arrivée de ce bébé soit la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver.

OoOoOoOoO

Soudainement, je revenais aux moments présents après ce retour en images sur ma vie. Malgré les hauts et les bas que j'avais vécu durant mes trente et unes années d'existence, je comprenais à présent que la vie m'avait offert de belles surprises en la personne d'Edward et notre futur enfant à naître. Je regrettais ce que j'avais fait à certains moments. Pour autant, je pensais toujours la même chose en ce qui concernait mon père, Charlie. Après toutes ces années et le fait que de nombreuses personnes m'avaient assurées que je n'étais en rien coupable de sa mort, savoir que j'étais présente et qu'il aurait suffit que je fasse quelques pas ou que je l'appelle simplement aurait pu le sauver me ronger de l'intérieur. J'aimais Edward et la vie que j'avais à présent. Partir et laisser ma famille à un tel moment de ma vie ne me réjouissais pas. Pour autant, je ne souhaitais pas me battre pour la vie. On avait voulu que je meure aujourd'hui et ce serait ainsi. Je méritais ce sort bien que cruel.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la lumière blanche réapparaître. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque celle-ci fut si éblouissante, si vive que je dus baisser les yeux. Je les relevais finalement et mis quelques secondes à m'acclimater à la luminosité de la pièce. Peu à peu, je voyais des contours se former. Peu à peu, je voyais une silhouette se dessiner jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je la reconnaisse. Ne sachant quoi penser, je crus à une hallucination jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne la parole.

-Bella. Sourit-il.

-Pap…papa ?

Je tendis une main vers lui et allais me mettre à courir lorsqu'il me fit signe de la main de ne pas le faire.

-Stop, Bella.

Ses paroles me blessèrent et je me figeais, surprise.

-Je…Tentais-je.

-Ecoute-moi, je n'ai que peu de temps. Le temps tourne, Bella et il faut que tu prennes une décision. Je sais que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi mais, regarde-toi, femme mariée et future mère !

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, attendri.

-Je suis si fier de toi, Bella. Plus que tu ne le penses. Tu t'en rendras compte dans quelques années lorsque tu verras ton enfant grandir et devenir aussi bon que toi. Mais, pour cela, il faut que tu retournes là-bas.

-Mais…

-Non, me coupa-t-il, je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu comprennes une fois pour toute. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi et ton frère. Vous êtes mes enfants, ce que j'ai fait de mieux dans ce monde. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne le regrette. Il y a une seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas être totalement là avec vous, pour vous épauler, vous féliciter. Mais, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il ne faut pas gâcher sa vie. La vie est bien trop courte pour ça. Je veux que tu vives ta vie pleinement, sans peur ni honte. Pour cela, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, appuyant de son regard ses paroles, il faut que tu te pardonnes et que tu acceptes.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu te sens coupable, je le vois, mais c'est faux ! Ca devait arriver et tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher ça ! Ce jour-là, j'avais confié à Emmett la tache de te sauver, en vous mettant à l'abri. J'ai agi égoïstement. Je savais que ça allait mal tourner et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez victime comme je le fusse. Tu peux m'accuser pour ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là si tu le souhaites, mais, ne crois jamais que c'est ta faute ! Tu n'es pas capable de blesser quelqu'un ! Je veux que tu comprennes ça et que tu acceptes ce fait. Réjouis-toi de la vie qui t'est offerte et savoure-la. Profite des moments que tu passeras avec Edward.

Il s'arrêta, prit une grande respiration et continua.

-Un jour viendra, tu nous rejoindras ta mère et moi, mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui. De nombreuses années doivent passer d'ici là et je compte donc sur toi pour que ça arrive.

Il tourna la tête puis me regarda une dernière fois.

-Je n'ai plus le temps mais je t'ai dit l'essentiel. J'espère que je t'aurais convaincu. Surtout, sache que dès que tu auras fait ton choix, tu ne pourras pas reculer. Réfléchis-bien.

Il commença à s'effacer. Je tentais de l'appeler, en vain.

-N'oublie pas, Bells, je t'aime ! Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître.

Je l'appelais, à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Il ne revint pas. Alors que sa silhouette disparaissait, un autre paysage apparut devant mes yeux. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvais à l'hôpital, observant mon corps dans une salle de chirurgie tandis que l'on essayait de me ranimer. Je voyais parmi les visages des médecins Edward, penché au niveau de ma tête, en larmes. Les autres médecins lui parlaient tout autour mais il n'en avait cure. Je relevais la tête soudainement lorsqu'une phrase me sortit de ma contemplation.

-Edward, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on tente de la ranimer, il faut que je sorte le bébé.

-Allez-y. murmura-t-il, faiblement sans lever son regard.

L'obstétricien me fit alors une césarienne en urgence et je le regardais m'ouvrir et sortir mon bébé. Un chirurgien pédiatrique le récupéra et le fit pleurer. Son premier cri me rendit fou de joie et je pleurais en le regardant.

-Edward, regarde-le, il est magnifique. Dis-je.

Je me rappelais alors qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre et je m'approchais de lui tandis qu'il demandait qu'il n'arrête pas de me ranimer.

-Edward…

-Non, ranimez-la ! cria-t-il.

Il reprit doucement à l'attention de mon corps.

-Bella, reviens-moi, je t'en prie. Tu es toute ma vie. Nous avons un petit garçon et…. On a tellement besoin de toi. Finit-il la voix cassé.

Je l'observais alors, et m'approchais de lui.

-Je t'aime tellement Edward. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je…Je m'arrêtais, ayant une révélation.

-J'ai compris. J'ai compris. Répétais-je plus fort, la conviction teintant dans ma voix.

-Oh mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi les rejoindre. M'exclamai-je.

Tout à coup, une violente douleur me vrilla le ventre et je m'écroulais, en larmes. Non, je vous en supplie. Suppliais-je, en vain.

Je fermais les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOo

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes yeux se faisaient lourds. Paniquée, ne comprenant pas où je me trouvais, j'essayais de bouger, en vain. Je criais en silence, ayant peur que l'on m'ait refusé mon vœu de retourner auprès de ma famille.

-Mm…réussis-je finalement à parler.

Peu à peu, je retrouvais contact avec la réalité et ce fut là, en entendant le bip, bip de la machine, que j'avais compris. J'avais réussi.

J'entendais au loin des voix qui tentaient de m'appeler. Peu à peu, je pus discerner ses voix et je compris que toute ma famille était là, attendant mon réveil. Je pris le peu de force qu'il me restait et ouvrait mes yeux. Je tombais alors sur les émeraudes de mon mari, mon sauveur.

OOoOoOoOoO

Comme me l'avait dit mon père, à mon réveil, je compris que ce qu'il m'avait dit était la réalité et je m'étais alors pardonnée. Dès lors, ôtée d'un poids, j'avais pu profiter pleinement de la vie aux côtés de mon mari, de notre fils Charlie qui malgré sa naissance plus tôt que prévu se portait bien, et de toute notre famille.

Suite à l'accident, je repensais souvent aux paroles de Charlie et faisais ce qu'il disait. Quelques mois après l'accident, je m'étais réveillée et j'avais compris pourquoi j'avais voulu faire le métier de pompier réellement : comme l'avait dit Edward, c'était la façon lâche que j'avais trouvé pour mourir. A présent que je m'étais pardonnée, je ne voyais plus l'utilité d'exercer ce métier. Pour autant, j'avais apprécié de sauver des vies et j'avais donc trouvé une alternative me permettant de sauver d'une certaine manière des victimes tout en étant en sûreté, en ayant la certitude le soir de retrouver les bras réconfortants de mon mari tandis que nous regardions du haut de son berceau notre ange.

Les années passèrent durant lesquelles notre famille d'agrandit avec l'arrivée des enfants de Jasper et Alice, d'Emmett et Rosalie. Cinq années après la naissance de Charlie, nous fûmes heureux d'agrandir notre famille et accueillîmes à bras ouverts notre fille Carlie.

Quand je repensais à ma vie, je voyais à présent que j'étais vieille, aux cotés d'Edward entourée par nos enfants et nos petits-enfants que j'avais savouré la vie comme me l'avait conseillé mon père. Certes, nous avions eu des coups durs mais l'amour l'avait toujours remporté.

Je devais ma vie à trois personnes et je ne l'oublierais jamais : Edward, mon sauveur, celui qui m'avait redonné espoir en la vie Charlie, mon père, le fantôme qui me hantait et me rongeait et qui m'a libéré ; enfin, le personnel de l'hôpital Roosevelt qui a réussi à me ranimer.

* * *

**Avant toute chose, je mets un point final à cette histoire avec un serrement au cœur ainsi qu'une pointe de soulagement. J'ai réussi à faire ce que je souhaitais. J'ai rencontré des obstacles en chemin mais je me dis que j'ai finalement prit la bonne décision et que ce résultat en vaut la peine. Du moins, je l'espère.**

**A présent, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre attachement à cette fiction bien que j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'espère que la façon dont j'ai tourné cet OS vous plaira et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles. **

**Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviews anonymes : **

**Titchouxx : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cet OS t'a plu et que tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Pour répondre à ta question, je vois que tu as été sur mon profil, c'est bien :D. Effectivement, dans quelques jours je fais ma rentrée en DUT info-com option MLP. Je vais faire celui-ci à la Roche sur Yon. Rentres-tu en 1ere ou 2eme année ? **

**Lulu : Merci pour ta review et pour ta compréhension. J'espère que cet OS te plaira. **

**Cassy-chou : Comme tu as du le remarquer, j'ai transformé cette fiction en OS. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu auras autant aimé ceci que les premiers chapitres que j'avais posté. Enfin, merci pour ta review ! **

**Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS, ce qui était bon et mauvais ! **

**A très bientôt j'espère ! **

**Bisous. 3 **


	2. Remerciements

Coucou tout le monde !

Je voulais juste vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et votre engouement pour cette fiction transformée en OS.

Merci d'avoir respecté mon choix et d'avoir aimé ce que j'ai écris.

Pour celles qui souhaitaient lire de nouveaux écrits de ma part, mauvaise nouvelle, je finis le projet en cours et ce sera fini pour moi.

Enfin bref.

Merci infiniment et à très bientôt ! Qui sait, peut-être deviendrais-je lectrice à mon tour de vos écrits ! :D

Bisous. 3


End file.
